


I Almost Forgot

by aoife_icantletters_lastname



Series: KitTy oneshots (imasuckerforthemshutupKennice) [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, But aren’t we all?, M/M, Unrequited Love, ft. Heron necklace, ft. Statue, hella angsty, just kit being kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoife_icantletters_lastname/pseuds/aoife_icantletters_lastname
Summary: This is just Angst!Kit (but isn’t that just normal Kit) and he :)) finds out :))) about :))))))) Ty and Anush :)))))))))I’m sorry I swear the fic is better I suck at summaries
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Anush Joshi, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: KitTy oneshots (imasuckerforthemshutupKennice) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091471
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	I Almost Forgot

Ty finds him leaning against an ivory statue of Alexander the Great. “Why are you here?” 

Kit swallows at the sight of Ty in his Centurion uniform, regal and _black_ with the collar of a jacket with a wreath of thorns at the back turned up like Doctor Strange. The sight of his heron pendant, his, glinting on his delicate collarbones. “What, is it a crime to chill with Alex over here while everyone else is in there?” He adds, “It’s suffocating in there, with everyone talking about battle formations and- everything. There is no place for me in there.” Kit almost wants to add that it hurts to see him, beautiful Ty, far away from him and talking to others about things Kit could never understand. He almost says, _you're so far away from me now, what happened to the boy I love_ , but how can he blame Ty for changing when he was the one that left? 

Ty blinks, hand flying to the pendant sitting at the base of his neck, and Kit’s attention is drawn to it once more. “Let me see that.” He waits for Ty’s small nod before taking a step forward, and takes hold of the silver heron. Kit’s fingertips idly trace the necklace as he used to before he gave it to Magnus. What would his mother- _Rosemary, his mind reminds him_ -think now, if she was watching him? Her son examining her pendant which sits on the throat of the one thing he has ever wanted but can never have. Kit almost laughs at the irony of the situation. 

Ty makes a small sound in his throat, and Kit jerks his head up to look at him. Grey eyes impossibly wide, black hair ruffled and slightly curled at the ends, mocking Ty’s attempts of straightening it every day. He almost leans in, almost gives in to the idea of kissing Ty, _lips soft and pliant against his own_ , but then _I wish I’ve never known you_. 

Kit shifts his gaze to the heron still in his hands, unable to look at Ty any longer. He desperately changes the subject. “Who is the dark skinned boy talking to you earlier?” A brief moment of silence.

Then: “That’s Anush. We’re dating.” And oh. _Oh_. 

Kit let goes of the pendant to grip his hair. _Oh_. He stumbles back a step, then two. _Oh_. A sudden urge to laugh takes over him, and he clamps his other hand over his mouth and bends over so that Ty wouldn’t see his face. _Oh, oh, oh_. Kit would’ve fallen to his knees right there if a pale hand hadn’t steadied him. 

“Are you alright?” Kit looks at Ty’s hand only to see a ring with stars engraved on the band around Ty’s finger. Joshi, his memory recalls unhelpfully. A circle of stars. A hysterical laugh escapes Kit’s traitorous mouth. 

There it is. I see it now.

“What?” Ty asks, and it was then that Kit realises he spoke out loud. Oh, well. It isn’t like he has anything to lose. Kit tips his head back to look at Ty. For a glorious moment, blue meets silver, and Kit is abruptly reminded of a knife to his throat. Then the moment dies, and Kit laughs again.

“The punchline.”

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you, didn’t I?
> 
> Also HOW DO YOU ITALICS SOMEONE PLEASE HELP  
> update: Thanks to Adorval_Fenomeno I now have one braincell
> 
> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://ithurielkeepsgettingkidnapped.tumblr.com/)


End file.
